


【李知勋x你】退无可退

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我对于你，如鲸向海，似鸟投林，无可避免，退无可退。”—黄碧云《温柔与暴烈》
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】退无可退

**Author's Note:**

> “我对于你，如鲸向海，似鸟投林，无可避免，退无可退。”  
>  —黄碧云《温柔与暴烈》

01

昨天晚上最后的记忆就是被朋友架着丢进李知勋怀里。我揉着酸痛的太阳穴，明知道想不起来还是在努力回忆，床头柜上放着还开着盖子的卸妆水，和沾着口红印子的玻璃杯。

姐妹们说要补办单身派对，我脑子一热居然就在李知勋的注目下，答应了。一边信誓旦旦地说着一定不喝醉，一边看着他把我的屏保换成了打着“最多三杯！”字样的图片。

—他真是想多，喝酒怎么能不尽兴呢？

我抱着已经揉成一团的被子，又倒在床上把自己埋在松松软软的枕头里，伸手要去摸床头柜上的手机，一下重心不稳连同被子一团滚落在地毯上，迷迷糊糊地按下了快捷键打通了李知勋的手机。

“宝贝，你醒了？”电话那头他的声音里带着一丝疲惫，背景音是早晨街道上车水马龙的声音，夹杂着城市清晨的喧闹传进我的耳朵。

我因为突如其来的杂音皱了皱眉头，声音闷闷地应了一句，又拨开裹住头的被子，眯着眼睛这才看清是在李知勋的工作室里。

“你是不是又蒙住头睡觉了，听话。”李知勋叹了口气，接过对面老板递过来的早餐外卖，“给你买早餐了，你去洗漱一下我就回来了哦。”

他软绵绵的声音挠着我的耳朵，舒服得让人只想把它录下来当作睡前音乐，枕着就这么沉沉入睡。

“…”我脑袋还晕着就支棱着身子坐了起来，又被突如其来的晕眩感压得直不起腰，浑身酸软得不行，“头…不舒服，你回来了吗…？”

“开门，宇宙工厂女主人。”说完便挂了电话。

我从乱糟糟的被子里站起身，也顾不上穿拖鞋，撸了两把头发便跑向门口，踉跄着还差点绊倒自己，摸索着打开门锁看见李知勋拎着两个塑料袋，鼻尖上还微微冒着汗。

我吸了吸鼻子，伸手拿过他手里的早餐袋子放在茶几上，又顺势捞了个抱枕倒在沙发上，看着李知勋坐到我面前把粥递给我。

“对不起…”我接过粥，有点讨好地看着他，“一不小心就…喝多了两杯。”

“先吃东西，不然怎么有体力。”他把勺子塞到我手里，自己也打开一盒粥吃了起来。他侧头的瞬间我瞥见了脖颈上遮都遮不住的粉色印记，还有小臂上的几道刚结痂的抓痕。

—

李知勋打开工作室门的瞬间，还没反应过来怀里就多了个人，整个人往外冒着酒气，醉醺醺地笑着就把李知勋抱住，暖烘烘的体温舒服得让我又往他怀里凑了凑。

好朋友絮絮叨叨地对他说着我今晚的“壮举”，跟李知勋道着歉，又把我的包小心地挂在无奈到开始恼火的李知勋的手上，抱了个拳退出了工作室。

我睁开眼睛看见是熟悉的人，伸手就捏住了他的脸颊揉搓，又在嘟起的嘴上响亮地亲了几口，直至李知勋的嘴唇上沾满了亮晶晶的液体，又心满意足地搂住他的脖子在颈侧重重地吸了一口。

李知勋吃痛轻轻吸了口气，把我放在床上，一只手还紧紧攥着我的手腕，生怕我趁他一不留神就跑去哪里捣乱，另一只手伸长倒了杯水递给我。

“你乖乖呆在这里哦，我去给你买…”说着便松开我的手站起身要去换衣服，还没站起来就被我抓住手臂拖了下来，一下没抓稳的手指顺着往下滑，指甲划过他的小臂留下几道血痕。手里的杯子里剩下的半口水洒在我的胸口，隐约能看见饱满的胸部。

我手忙脚乱又要帮他擦掉，李知勋深吸了口气忍着不看我，任由我用冰凉的指尖摸着细细的伤口，又拿起手机在群里喊哪位还醒着的去跑个腿。

“哥，东西放门口了，记得拿。”

李知勋听完语音信息便赶紧跑去打开门拿东西，明明不是很远的距离却还回头看了看我，我硬是撑着眼睛盯着他跑去又跑回来。

一边嘟嚷着“这怎么卸妆才干净啊…”，一边轻轻擦着我眼睛上的彩妆，我看着他认真的样子，又忍不住对着他的嘴又啵了几口。

—

我再次醒来的时候是半夜，床头的小夜灯亮着打在李知勋的侧脸上，漂亮的剪影让我看得入神，他连忙把手机放下，环在我腰间的手轻轻拍了几下。

“快睡吧，嗯？”说着又伸手把被子往我脖子的缝隙里塞了塞，侧过头吻着我的发顶，挺了挺身子又把我抱得紧了些。

“那一起睡。”我看他还醒着，眯着眼转头看向窗估计着时间，又抬头看看他。

“好好，乖。”

大手拍着我的手的动作又轻柔了几分，暖烘烘的被窝把我裹得密不透风。我点点头，凑到他胸前吸了吸鼻子，闻到安心的味道，又把腿搭在他的腿上蹭了几下，这才安心又入梦去。

—

李知勋把外卖的盒子都丢进垃圾桶，又坐到我旁边，伸长手臂就把我捞进怀里，指着脖子上的吻痕给我看，我笑着把嘴唇印了上去，不料恰巧被他抬起下巴吻了上来。

舌尖调皮地顶弄着我的上颚，痒痒的感觉酥酥麻麻的钻进我的大脑，伸手像踩奶似的推着他的胸口，却反而被他推倒在沙发上。

突如其来的热吻又长又绵，没有在肺里蓄好氧气，只好咬了咬他的下唇内侧示意着。李知勋松开我的嘴唇，眼里已然浸满了欲望，温热的手指撩起宽大的T恤下摆，大胆地攀上我的腰肢。

“为什么喝那么多，还要不停亲我？”他咽了咽口水，低头凑近用鼻尖蹭着我已经发烫的脸颊，“…忍了一晚上，宝贝要怎么补偿？”

我笑着捧着他的脸，指尖蹭着他颤抖的睫毛，又不断往下在他的手臂上、胸肌上、小腹上把火苗点着，祈祷着最好越烧越旺。

“酒是我不小心喝多的，但是强吻你是故意的。”

说着，又闭着眼睛把已经被他烧得滚烫的身子送进他怀里，贴近的瞬间被他压下来，嘴角被坏心的人吻得通红，不曾分开又被咬住了下唇吮吸起来。


End file.
